Hope Of The Draw
by Time Locked Maniac
Summary: Hajime in the YGO GX universe with his own archetype no one has seen before! Rated T for slight swearing, taking precautions here. Deck recipe for story first.
1. Deck Recipe 1

Original Cards Ideas/Deck Ideas

The two cards below WILL be in the decks

Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity (Level 10)

3000 ATK / 3000 DEF

Syncro/Warrior/Effect

When this card is Syncro Summoned, discard one card to destroy all monsters on your opponents monsters. When this card attacks, no cards can be activated until the end of the turn. When this card is attacked, you can special summon one monster with the name "Kamen Rider" from the graveyard.

Kamen Rider Lucifer (Level 12)

3000 ATK/ 3000 DEF

Syncro/Warrior/Effect

1 Tuner and 1 or more "Kamen Rider" Warriors. If used a PlaMonster Tuner, this monster gets 1000 ATK and DEF. If used a Zecter Tuner, this monster is able to attack all the monsters on the opponents field. If a Syncro Monster was used as a Syncro material, special summon it to the field, and has the above effects along with this monster. If another "Kamen Rider" card is on the field, including 'Despair', this monster can deal half of its current ATK, but it cannot attack. If 'Despair' was used to summon this card, you can destroy all the Spells and Traps on your opponent's field.

Kabuto/Wizard Deck (48 cards)

-Deck Summary

This deck is Hajime's main deck, and focuses on Spam Special Summoning (Sx3) more cards to the field from anywhere, before syncro summoning them. This deck is also partially immune to Traps.

20 Monster Cards

Swordsman Of Doom Lithmus x2

This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Ritual of Lithmus". This card cannot be destroyed by battle and is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards. While there is a face-up Trap Card on the field, this card's ATK and DEF become 3000.

Kamen Rider Kabuto (Masked and Rider) x3 each

Kamen Rider Wizard (and dragon forms too) x3 each

Kabuto Masked Form (Level 4)

1000 ATK/ 2500 DEF

Warrior/Effect

When this monster is attacked when it is faced down, it destroys the monster after damage calculation. When this monster attacks successfully and destroys a monster, it gains 1000 ATK and is able to attack again. Both of these effects can only be used once a turn. This monster is unaffected by traps.

Kabuto Zecter (Level 4) x3

Tuner/Machine/Effect

1500 ATK / 1500 DEF

When this monster is normal summoned, you can special summon a Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked from your hand or deck. You must discard a card to use this effect. This monster cannot be destroyed, only use as tribute or Syncro.

Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider form (Level 6)

2000 ATK / 2000 DEF

Warrior/Effect

This monster can be special summoned by tributing a Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form.

PlaMonster Ceberus (Level 2) x3 1700 ATK / 1500 DEF When summoned, you can special summon a monster with the name "Kamen Rider Wizard" from your hand or graveyard.

Kamen Rider Wizard (Level 4)

1700 ATK / 1700 DEF

Warrior/Effect

Can use one of these effects per turn:

*Flame to Water Style's effect lasts until the end of the opponents turn*

Flame Style: Add 500 ATK

Water Style: Cannot be destroyed.

Land Style: Add 500 DEF

Hurricane Style: Draw 2 cards.

Traps and Spells (x28)

Pot of Greed x3

Monster Reborn x3

Mirror Force x3

Metal Reflect Slime x3 (To stall for time to get the card needed for the strategy)

Rider's Fury x3

Trap

When activated, destroy all of the opponent's traps and spells, before summoning a 'Kamen Rider' monster from the grave or deck.

Masked Defense x3

Quick Spell

When a 'Kamen Rider' is attacked and is in Defense Position, it gets 2000 Def until the end of the turn. After the opponent's turn ends, you can special summon a 'Zecter' monster from your hand or deck.

Hope's gift x3

Quick Spell

Special summon a 'PlaMonster' monster from anywhere to the field. It cannot be destroyed for the turn of summon and will be removed from play at the third turn after this card is used.

Despair x3

Trap card continuous

Special summon one "Kamen Rider Wizard" monster from anywhere, ignore the summoning conditions, and destroy one monster, regardless of effects, per turn. This trap cannot be negated or destroyed. When this card is destroyed, deal 4000 damage to each player. The one with lower lifepoints loses.

Spirit Barrier x2

Ritual of Lithmus x2


	2. Chapter 1

Kamen Rider / YuGiOh GX

Sorry for not updating. Watching too much Doctor Who. 'I am the Doctor, and you are the Daleks!" *Kicks a Dalek* Back to fiction at hand. This will be a Alexis/OC pairing, but might be a harem if I made Jaden a girl. Jayden? Girl's name? IDK? Post your thought as reviews or PMs, please. Now, story HAJIME!

Hajime lugged his back pack that consisted of his clothing, underwear (reference? ANYONE?) and a huge collection of cards he didn't need. His full and official name is Hajime Pegasus, but told his adoptive father he didn't want any bias for him in the test duel. He purposely slept through the written test, only doing slightly more than half the questions, around 75% of them, and was late for his entrance exams by a mere second. He also went in by the name 'Hajime Kenzaki', to avoid suspicion, and that was his real name too. He was looking at a duel where a guy that looked British to him won a duel with the proctor by using Ring of Destruction on his own Vorse Rider, finishing off the proctor. He started falling asleep, but was still awake when the intercom called out, "Can Kenzaki Hajime please go to Duel Arena 3 for your test, I repeat, can Kenzaki Hajime please go to Duel Arena 3 for your test, thank you." Hajime stood up, and jogged to the rooms where they would check your deck for any forbidden cards and the such. One of the staff asked if the Kamen Rider cards were legal. He turned on his duel disk and placed one on the Monster Zone, causing an illusion of the Monster to appear. They let him go, as the duel disk only allowed legal cards to be played on them.

When Hajime was on the Arena, his proctor was coming up too, with two hot chicks helping him/her/it do the duel vest. He snorted. Only a arrogant douche would choose that. The chances of missing the drawn card was high and it allowed the opponent to see your hand if given the chance.

"So you're the late one, I suppose? Well this school has no place for slackers like you, so you better give your best." The person sneered. "Fine than. But first, can I know the name of the fellow duelist that is my proctor?" Hajime asked politely, causing the proctor to look in surprise, before giving it. "I am Dr. Crowler, a teacher in Duel Academy." He boasted. "Pleasure to meet you, but if all the teachers dressed like you in school, than school wouldn't be boring after all." Hajime taunted in a sing song voice, causing major laughter in the audience. He gritted his teeth. At the seats, a blonde hair girl is seen with a tall guy with dark blue(?) hair. "This guy, his arrogant, isn't he? Insulting Crowler like that? Isn't that right, Zane?" She asked the guy beside her. "I think he is dangerous. His posture says that his looking for a worthy opponent, and hasn't found one yet. But, with him and the brunette here, it will be interesting this year." He said, before continued to watch, surprising Alexis as Zane could read a duelist's potential just by their posture and actions, and saying that the guy was dangerous meant that Zane did not want to duel this guy.

"DUEL!"

Dr. Crowler:4000LP

Hajime: 4000LP

"I'll start first since I'm a teacher. I set two cards face down and use a Heavy Storm." Two tokens appeared on his field. "Then I Summon Ancient Gear Golem!" (3000 Atk) "I end my turn with a facedown." He said smugly, proud of his monster. "So, a Ancient Gear deck eh? I must say, this deck isn't a test deck is it? But no matter, I've be meaning to find a worthy opponent. I draw, and summon Kamen Rider Wizard in attack position! (1700 Atk)" "Is that a legal card?" The proctor asked. "Of course, it's a prototype archetype, the duel disk picked it up right? I activate spell, Hope's Gift, to special summon PlaMonster Cerberus! (1700 Atk)"

"So what are you going to do with them, make me laugh to death? They're not as strong as my Golem!" He boasted. Hajime shook his head. "Not now, but maybe after this! Cerberus allows me to summon another copy of Wizard from my deck(1700 Atk), and his also a tuner, which means I can SYNCRO SUMMON KAMEN RIDER WIZARD, INFINITY FORM!" The Wizard changed rings on his left hand and scanned it, changing into Infinity Form. (3000 Atk) "I activate my Infinity's ability! When I Syncro Summon him, I can destroy all your monsters at a cost of discarding one card!" Destroyed Golem. " And I use my other Wizard's ability! By changing him into a Wind Attribute, I get to draw two cards! Now, Infinity, ATTACK DIRECTLY! And when he attacks, no card can be activated until the end of the turn. (Dr. Crowler: 1000 LP) Now, Wizard, FINISH THIS!" The Wizard changed rings on his right hand and scanned it. "**CHOINE! KICKSTRIKE! SAIKO!"** He jump kicked Crowler in the face. "FATALITY!" Hajime shouted out, making anyone who recognize the reference laugh. "And that's the curtain." Hajime declared, snapping his fingers, before going back down to leave.

On the way to the table to register his win, he met Alexis Rhodes, and had introduced himself politely. He found out that she already had her duel before his and had watched his own. "That was a fast and unexpected end to the duel. Dr. Crowler was using his own personal deck instead of the one issued, and you pull out a new summoning technique and archetype of cards never seen before." Her compliment made him blush in embarrassment. "Ehehe, it's nothing much. But don't ask me to explain or go in depth about my deck, my deck will be compromised." He told the blonde. Her face flushed in embarrassment of being caught. "So what archetype are you using? Or are you using the 'Cookie Cutter' deck?" He asked. "I'm… using the Cyber Blader archetype." She hesitated. Hajime chuckled. "Hey, your that guy with the Kamen Rider deck right?" A loud voice rang out behind him. Hajime turned around, and saw a girl with brown hair that looked like a Kuriboh's behind, with a black jacket, behind him in the queue. "Yup. Sorry if I missed your duel, so please pardon me if I do not know your name." He apologized. The girl's grin grew even more. "That's fine! I'm Jayden Yuki! Your Kenzaki Hajime right?" Hajime nodded. "So, what kind of deck do you use?" Hajime asked. She smiled widely. "I use a Elemental Hero deck!" She exclaimed. Hajime looked surprised. "I've heard about that archetype. Its strategies revolve around fusion, right?" Hajime asked. She nodded. "Next." A voice with a German accent called out. Hajime turned around to see that the person in front of him was already done and that the staff there was a teacher he saw as the proctor from the written test, holding a cat. He approached the table, careful not to touch the cat. Allergies. Hajime told the teacher the duel arena number and the time of the duel, roughly. When the cat jumped out of the teacher's arms and stalked towards Hajime, Hajime took a step back. "Erm, sorry, could you get the cat away? I'm allergic." He explained to the teacher. The teacher nodded. Alexis snickered from the side with two friends. "A terrifying duelist, but allergic to cats?" She joked. Hajime mock-pouted. "I didn't choose what I am allergic too." He said while lightly smacking her arm. Her two friends behind her were whispering to each other while stealing glances at the two. "And tell your friends that we're just friends, nothing more." He whispered to Alexis, who blushed at the close contact. She nodded dumbly, face as red as a tomato. The proctor was finished in a minute, and passed to Hajime a few sets yellow jackets, saying that he must wear it in during his stay at Duel Academy. Hajime asked if he could get a yellow trench coat with a darker color scheme, and got a yes. Hajime left, after telling the trio, "See you later."

*At the Helipad 3 days later*

Hajime lugged his backpack with his dark yellow trench coat on, the white changed into black. It was approved by the Chancellor, as Hajime definitely did not use his status as Hajime Pegasus. And yes, that was sarcasm. Hajime strolled to one of the helicopter's meant for girls, as the few for boys were over flooded and the girls had a extra seat. Which was right next to Alexis and her two friends. Awkward moment for Hajime as he needed to sit through it for 3-4 hours. 'Well, deal with it.' He told himself. He took out his phone and played Pop Danthology 2012 to expel the boredom. And to definitely escape the one million and one questions from Alexis' friends, the red head and the black haired one (not saying black head just cause it sounds racist), Jasmine and Mindy respectively. They were asking about his deck and play style, and somehow were all wearing blue jackets. Hajime recognized the colors as Jayden had a red one.

"So, let me ask this one question, and we can play 'one million questions' with you two. The colors, do they represent anything? Dorms, class, age even?" He asked. The three laughed out loud, well Alexis was giggling, and drew the attention of everybody else in the helicopter. "You mean you don't know?" Jasmine asked, before laughing again. Hajime's face grew hot. "So what do they represent?" Hajime whispered to Alexis. "They represent dorms, in a hierarchy kind of sense. Red is the lowest of ability and knowledge, Slifer Reds, yellow is in the middle, Ra Yellow, and blue is the top, Obelisk Blue." Alexis explained to him. Hajime frowned. "But in terms of maximum firepower and effects included, not blowing my own horn here, shouldn't Ra be the top? I mean if, for example, I use three Five God Dragons to summon it, it should get at least 15000 attack points, and if you play a selfhealing deck, it could go over that number." He took a breath of air, "And Slifer's effect, if someone activated a card that could make your hand bigger, such as Infinite Hand, it could become stronger than Ra. The only disadvantage would be if your opponent uses Card Destruction or Card of Santity, the first card would make you out draw yourself if you have too little cards in your deck or too many in your hand. The second would remove all the cards in hand and on the field, meaning that Slifer would also be removed from play, along with a huge chunk of your deck. Obelisk is the weakest. You can use Divine Wrath, Creature Swap, Smashing Ground or Fissure. These 4 cards do not target, so their safe to use against him. D.D Warrior Lady works too, as it removes the monster it battled, so therefore not targeting. A very good strategy would be flooding your field with monsters, like with the Red Eyes Darkness Metal dragon and Foolish Burial trick, and have a Spirit Barrier in case your opponent uses its effect as the effect deals it as 'battle damage', and Spirit Barrier make all battle damage received ZERO. So, there's your proof that Obelisk should be the weakest, with all of it's weaknesses of cards that are easily available." Hajime finished his short lecture, causing those who heard him applaud. "That, and this place is owned by Kaiba right?" He asked, which made everyone nod. "So he would want to show that Yugi Moto, who owned Slifer, is the weakest, while his Obelisk is the best." He finished, making everyone faceplant. A lot of dents would be found on the bottom of the helicopter later.


	3. Chapter 2, The Dragonic Snob

Thanks for reading this junk everyone! I was surprised when I just logged in to see 130 views for this story! HELL YEA! And to clarify, since Jaden's a girl now, I made her more, responsible, in a kind of way. Omake at the end about her morning. And the Duel Spirits won't come till the Jinzo part, I think. And having chants for all the monsters would be stupid. "The Wizard of Hope! I set my Kamen Rider Wizard to the field face down!" Get it? I would do it for Syncro , Fusion and Ace monster, however. Now, CHAPTER HAJIME!

* * *

Hajime got off the helicopter first, the girls fell asleep an hour before they landed and were having trouble waking up. Hajime understood that feeling. Waking up to your adoptive father's screams of 'good morning honey!' at 4 a.m in the fucking morning was scary as hell, maybe even worse. And it deprived Hajime of sleep. Hajime's spine shivered when the cold hit him. It was probably 20 degrees Celsius outside, the inside of the helicopter was a warm 30 degrees. Hajime wrapped his trench coat around him. The guys helicopters would come later, so Hajime had to wait for them. Jayden had met up with Hajime and Alexis on the helipad and left first, to probably get their uniforms. Hajime sat on the bench near the control station, reviewing his deck. His deck was specialized in flooding the field with powerful monsters, like a Dragons deck that revolves around Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, but also negates traps. So if the opponents floods their own trap zones, they would not be able to use any traps due to his cards' effects. Spirit Barrier helped in negating any piercing damage when his monster zones were full. Hajime kept his deck back into the duel disk, and examined the new duel disk his father had given him with the new cards. Hajime first looked over the cards before placing it into his deck. His new duel disk was like a regular Academy duel disk, but had rough, jagged edges, with the left half of the monster zones white, and the right half black. The middle monster zone was a combination of the two. It looked like a wing, with the deck holder being inside the disk and the gem that displayed the life points was red.

Soon, the boys were here and they left for the school. Hajime had to encourage Syrus all the way, telling him he won't be expelled if he lost. Too much however, that was a different story. Hajime was asked about his new duel disk by some snobbish kids wearing blue, and Hajime snorted and gave them the same lecture he gave the girls in the helicopter.

"And that's why Obelisk should be the weakest. And it doesn't help that it's 'Wicked' counterpart is the most common and stronger too." Hajime finished off, his Ra dorm mates and Slifer people looked up at him with a new light. 'Smart and good at dueling. I should have just probably called in sick for this.' (Do I really need to tell you who thought about this?) Hajime made a new friend, a fellow Ra, Bastion Misawa. The two discussed the different ways of using a Attribute based deck, and had found out that they had one weakness in common. Attribute Chameleon. When the guys walked into the school's classroom / lecture hall, he saw Alexis dragging away Jayden, who was asleep. And standing. Hajime chuckled at his friend's misfortune. He would have helped, but where was the fun in that?

* * *

Turns out, the Chancellor only wanted to tell them to settle in and that classes start the next day. Hajime's dorm was decent, slightly bigger than his place. Hajime took out his 'Ancient Tome Of Cards', as he called it, as he didn't have any use for the cards but he just collect all of the cards in the world, three copies each. It was a thick album, capable of holding over five THOUSAND cards, so Hajime had his own collection of another kind of trading cards. Battle Spirits. Hajime was tempted to ask Pegasus to buy the game and make more series, but Duel Monsters dominated the world now. Hajime edited his deck a bit, adding Swordsman of Doom Lithmus and its corresponding ritual spell, as the trap 'Despair' would be permanent on the field until he activated it's effect and deal 4000 damage to each and every duelist in the duel. (Changing the effects here) That and his Metal Reflect Slime Trap would be counted as both trap and monster. Hajime's room had white walls and a study desk that was sufficient for him as it had enough space for him to put his laptop, that was in his backpack, and the Tome. He wasn't afraid for someone to steal his cards as the Tome was fireproof and was specially designed so that when it was locked, nothing could go in and go out. His laptop was similar, only that all the data was saved in Hajime's personal server, and could be accessed from any computer or laptop, as long as it had clearance and the 20+ passwords that only Hajime knew. Hajime placed his extra trench coats in his closet, hanging them with hangers, and placed his neatly folded clothing at the bottom. Hajime stretched a bit, before taking his deck, duel disk, phone and earpiece and left his room to explore the campus.

Hajime's walk led him to a blue dorm that looked like a castle. He whistled in appreciation, before taking a left to a path that branched out from the path he was on. Hajime continued walking, and he reached a dueling stadium. When he entered, he saw Jayden and Syrus admiring the place. Hajime walked up to them. "Hey Jayden! Syrus!" He called out as he jogged to them. The duo turned around and greeted him.

"This is the Obelisk's stadium! You Slifer Slackers and Ra Reject shouldn't be here! This place is for the elites!" A obnoxious and highly snobbish voice called out. The three turned their heads at the direction of the owner of the voice. A snobbish kid with two noob shits were looking at them with disgust. Jayden looked at Hajime who also turned to look at her at the same time, smirked, before turning back to the Snobbish Trio and shouted "Sorry for party rocking!". They both hi fived and laughed out loud. Jayden was literally rolling on the floor with laughter and Hajime was holding his stomach.

**After five minutes of laughter and the snobbish trio trying to get their attention…**

"Hey! Listen to Chazz Princeton!" One of the trio shouted. Hajime retorted. "Duel me then!" The boy growled and took out his duel disk, Hajime mirroring his actions. They each drew five cards. "DUEL!"

"Elites start first." The Obelisk growled out and drew a card.

"I summon Red Eyes Black Chick (800 ATK) and use him to special summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (2800 ATK)! But that's not all, I use Different Dimension Reincarnation to bring back Red Eyes B. Chick at the cost of one card, and use its effect to special summon Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400 ATK). But that's not all, Ra Reject! I tribute him to special summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400+600 ATK)! You're not going to win against me! The elite!" The Obelisk boasted.

Hajime laughed at him internally, but kept a calm smirk on his face. "Fine than, let's see. I draw!" I summon Kabuto Zector from my hand to the field in defence position (1500 DEF), and use it's ability to special summon Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form from my deck to the field (2500 DEF)! I set down two cards. End turn." The Obelisk was shocked at the new monsters, but took it in stride anyways. "Ha! What are those two weak monsters going to do to my two dragons? I draw! I use my Darkness Metal Dragon's effect to special summon Red Eyes Black Dragon to the field (2400 ATK) (Darkness Dragon: 3000 ATK – 2700 ATK). Now, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack his Zector!" The dragon threw up a fireball at it, but when the flames died down, the monster was still there. "What? Impossible! My Dragon's stronger than that puny thing!" Hajime's smirk widened. "It's effect's allow it to be destroyed only when I use it as a tribute or Syncro material. Here's a straw," Hajime said, pulling out a random straw from his trench coat and threw it to the Obelisk. "Now suck it up." He fumed. 'HOW DARE THIS PUNY REJECT INSULT ME!' "Darkness Metal Dragon, attack his Rider!" The dragon flew up and swept down, about to hit the Rider when Hajime calmly said, "I activate Mirror Force." All three of the dragons blew up. "WHAT? YOU CHEATED!" The Obelisk raged. Hajime sighed, before taking out a cup that was filled with a cover. "Here's a full cup, now shut the full cup." Hajime said to him. The people watching ,which included Alexis as she came after the duel started, laughed at that, as the last part sounded like 'now shut the fuck up.' The guy fumed. "I end my turn!" "And I activated Trap, 'Despair', allowing me to destroy one monster, but I choose not to. I draw, and now I activated it's second effect. I can special summon a "Kamen Rider Wizard" Monster from anywhere, regardless of summoning conditions, and I choose "Kamen Rider Wizard, Infinity form!" A white Magic Circle appeared and Infinity stepped out of it, hold it's huge ass axe. "I tribute summon Kamen Rider Kabuto, Rider form (2000 ATK), but he won't be here for long, because I use Kabuto Zector and Syncro Summon another Infinity!" The Zector became four rings, and the rider turned into six stars that went through the circles in a straight line. Hajime began chanting. "Oh lord of light, Mage of Hope, shine your light onto us! I Syncro Summon Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity!" Another copy of Infinity appeared and greeted the first one. Hajime smirked evilly. "I use Hope's gift and special summon Cerberus and use him and the new Infinity to Syncro Summon Kamen Rider Lucifer!" Same sequence as the syncro summon. Hajime chanted again. "Oh, Angel Of Despair, Devil Of Hope, bring the sins back to HELL! LUCIFER!" Hajime summoned a rider that was similar to Wizard, but the helmet had a star shaped gem, with the left portion of the armor white, and the right portion of the armor black, like Hajime's duel disk. (3000 ATK) "And his ability activates! If a Syncro Monster was used in his summon, and if a Kabuto Zector was used, he gets to attack all of your monsters, not like you have any. And if a PlaMonster Cerberus was used, he gets 1000 attack and defence points!" (3000 – 4000 ATK) Hajime smirked at his opponent's pale face. "And he gets to special summon said Syncro Monster to the field, with the same effects." The pale face went paper white. "Now, Infinity, Lucifer, ATTACK DIRECTLY!" (Snob kid: 8000 LP – 4000 LP – 0 LP)

The kid fell to his knees, muttering impossible over and over again. The head of the Snob Trio paled a bit, but said that Eric (the Snob's name) was not his friend anymore as he lost to a Ra Reject, but ran when Hajime glared at him. Hajime went to Eric and told him. "You're a good duelist. Anyone else who battled you would have lost, but your snobbish attitude caused your down fall. If you were more cautious about my traps, you wouldn't have lost. Man up, and throw away that attitude, because you are going to keep losing this way." Hajime said, before walking off, back to his dorm and away from the crowd asking to duel him. 'Hmm, this year IS going to be interesting.' Alexis thought, before going back to her own dorm.

The welcoming dinner was awesome in Hajime's opinion. 'RAMEN!' Hajime drooled at the memory. He was in his dorm, on his bed, reflecting on the events for that day. His PDA vibrated, telling him he had a message. It was from Jayden, that she was going to duel Chazz Princeton that night. Hajime scoffed, and replied her, telling her not to go as Chazz probably wanted the security to catch her, and that Hajime rather had her here, saying that it would be a more interesting year with her.

*AT THE TOOLSHED x3*

Jayden blushed at this, before heeding Hajime's advice and told Syrus that they won't going and went back to sleep. That night, Chazz Princeton was caught on school grounds and night and was going to serve detention, one night with the Slifers and few months of erasing old work books.

**Omake**

Jayden Yuki woke up at 3 a.m, and was curious as to why she woke up early, as it was a weekend after all. She then remembered that the practical exams were today and went to get dressed and get breakfast, glad that she had time to reach the exams early, and not miss a train.

*On another universe*

Jaden Yuki sneezed, causing the other passengers on the train to inch away from him. Jaden Yuki rubbed his nose and wondered who was talking about him. He shrugged, before he saw the time on his watch and he screamed as manly as he could.


End file.
